The Bad Wolf Complex
by Legolas0
Summary: The Doctor thought he had left the Bad Wolf behind on Satellite 5, but he seems to have been wrong, for there's a strange little girl hunting his dreams . . . 10Rose ON HIATUS Will continue at some point
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Although it is implied that Rose and the Doctor get involved, it is not written exclusivly for Rose. Fill in the intentional blanks with whatever you like. This is my first Doctor Who fic, so no flames please. This is meant to be a companion fic to another story I am currently working on. It will be up as soon as I finish at least one of my other stories.

**The Bad Wolf Complex**

Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Na-na-na-na-na-na.

_The Doctor arose from his bed within the bowls of the TARDIS, the strange, mournful song echoing off the walls of the ship. He strained his ears, marveling at the noise. _

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,

Mummy's gonna buy you a mockin' bird.

And if that mockin' bird don't sing,

Mummy's gonna buy you a diamond ring . . .

_The Doctor passed Rose's bedroom, pausing for a moment to certify that the singing was not originating from within. Having been assured, the Doctor moved on, deeper into the mysterious ship._

And if that lookin' glass get's broke,

Mummy's gonna buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Mummy's gonna buy you a cart and bull . . .

_It was the sound of a small child, singing Earth nursery rhymes. What was a child doing on the TARDIS? The Doctor would never allow anyone so young aboard the hazardous vessel._

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Mummy's gonna buy you a horse and cart,

And if that horse and cart fall down,

you'll still be the sweetest baby in town.

_Soon, he came upon a spare bedroom, the door slightly ajar. Slowly, the Doctor opened the door, allowing the light to fall upon the shaking form of a small human girl sitting on the bed with the covers drawn up to her chin. Upon seeing her, something new and amazing within the Doctor awoke, telling him to reach out to the child, comfort her, hold her in his arms._

"_Daddy?" she whispered. Her voice was frail, delicate as a porcelain doll._

"_Are you alright?" he asked. His newly awakened self told him not to deny that he might be her father._

"_I had a dream, Daddy. One of the bad kind. Like the ones you had about the big War," she explained. Instantly, the Doctor found himself on the bed, pulling the little girl close to his chest. "Both of your hearts are thumping, Daddy," she said, smiling. "I like it when they thump like that, it sounds like the engines in the big room." She paused, thinking. "Daddy?"_

"_Yeah, sweet?" The Doctor found himself answering the girl._

"_Do I have to go back to Earth and live with grandmum?"_

"_Only for a couple years, sweet," The Doctor responded. "Then you'll be big and strong, and I won't have to worry about you, because you'll be able to take care of yourself." -- Where did that come from? —He wondered._

"_But Mummy always said that it was your job to worry," the child insisted._

"_And she was right," he answered. "But I'll worry less when you're bigger. Then we can save the worlds together for years and years."_

"_For always?"_

"_No nearly as long as that, sweet, but almost."_

"_For almost always?" She demanded._

"_Yeah," he answered, smiling. "For almost always."_

_

* * *

_

When he awoke, the Doctor found himself in his bed with a serious headache. Rose sat beside him, half asleep herself.

"What happened?" he said groggily, forcing himself to sit up.

Rose awoke fully, gently pushing the Doctor back into his bed. "Better stay lying down for a bit longer, you've got a pretty nasty bump on your head. You fell out of your bed in the middle of the night. Is was actualy quite funny."

"Oh, really?" He said sarcastically. "And how's that funny?"

"Well, I never knew that full-grown men were known to fall out of bed," she laughed.

"It keeps me on my toes," he protested.

"Well, right now, it's keeping you in your bed. So, why did you fall out of bed?" She demanded after a short pause. "Bad dream?"

"Sort of."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not particularly," he muttered.

"Well, you're the Time Lord," Rose sighed. "I guess I'll just have to be content with getting your breakfast." She stood, smiled down at him, and exited the room quietly, leaving the Doctor alone with his thoughts.

_What was that? A Dream? A vision? It was so vivid, so real, I could have sworn it was real. I honestly though I was really there._

_Who was that little girl? My daughter? But I've never had any children. What if she hasn't been born yet, though? Could that be possible? Could I really be having dreams about something that hasn't even happened yet? Wait a moment! That girl was singing "Who's Afraid of the big Bad Wolf?" Rose left the "Bad Wolf" message all over our past! Could she have sent one into the future too?_

_I thought we'd left the Big Bad Wolf behind on Satellite 5, but here it is again. It's haunting my footsteps. It's found me here, even in my dreams._

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words," Rose waved her glowing hand, lifting the words "Bad Wolf" from the wall of Floor 500. "I scatter them in time and space," With another wave of the hand, the words floated away into nothingness. "A message to lead myself here."

_Where else were you leading yourself, Rose? Were you leading yourself into the future too? To this little girl, perhaps? My daughter?_

_The Bad Wolf Complex. Rose – The Bad Wolf Complex_

_Answer me this, my lovely Wolf . . . Who is the mother?_

When Rose returned bearing the Doctor's breakfast, she found him fast asleep, dreaming what she hoped were peaceful dreams.

* * *

Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? 

The Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Na-na-na-na-na-na.

"_Are you there, sweet?" the Doctor said, wading through the glowing sea of light._

"_Daddy?" Her voice echoed off the invisible dream-walls. "Where are you, Daddy? I'm scared! Help me, Daddy!"_

"_I can't find you!" He hollered into the empty dreamscape._

"_Daddy! Daddy, I want Mummy!"_

"_I'm coming, sweet," He whispered. "I'm gonna find you . . ."_

Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Na-na-na-na-na-na . . .

* * *

"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" is meant to be sung slowly, mournfully, not happily in any sense of the word; so imagine her singing it sadly, and you'll get the whole meaning of the story.

Please review, I love the attention.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said this would be a oneshot, but I simply couldn't resist. This may eventually evolve into an entire fic that will examine the Bad Wolf, or it may not, depends on the feedback I get. This chapter may not do the original justice, but I did try my best, in keeping with the enigmatic feel of the previous chapter. There was some extreamly positive feed back on the previous chapter, especially about the daughter, whose name will shortly be revealed. I hope I get equally positive feedback about my 11th Doctor and Nathan. Thank you for reading my little ramble, It really means a lot. As always, please read and review.

* * *

**Bad Wolf Complex**

**Golden Eyes**

"Nat!!"

The small voice echoed off the walls, jolting Nathan out from his sleep. Nate jumped from his bed and moved to the door cautiously. Considering Dad, one could never be too careful.

"Cleo?" he said, sticking his head out the door.

"Nat!" Cleo screeched again, terror evident in her voice.

"I'm coming, hun," Nate said, rolling his eyes and slipping into his dressing gown.

"_Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?_

_The Big Bad Wolf?_

_The Big Bad Wolf?"_

'Bullocks,' Nate thought. 'She only sings that moronic song whenever she's terrified.' He halted beside the door to the Doctor's room and paused. The door was ajar, revealing an empty bed and a silent desk covered in technical 'stuff'. Nate shook his head and moved forward, wondering where his dad could be. Probably outside blowing something up. He passed by Mum's old room, moving quickly, refusing to stop and allow the memories to wash over him. It hadn't been long enough for that. Cleo's room was the next door up the hall. Inside, Nate could hear his little sister crying softly, a song as sad as the singing of the ship. He could hear the singing. Just like Dad and Cleo. Mum had thought they were bonkers, of course, except when the Song was exceptionally loud - screaming, really.

"Cleo?" Nate pushed open the door slowly, revealing the small form of the little girl, clad in a thin white nightie.

"Daddy?" Cleo's voice was shaky, unsure of herself.

"No, hun," Nate whispered. "Jus' me."

"Nat," Cloe shuddered as Nate sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around her. "I had a dream." She explained.

"A bad dream?" asked Nate.

"No. It was sad. Real sad, like when Daddy talks about Mummy."

Nate gulped, he hated when Cleo mentioned Mum. They were so much alike, golden hair, sad brown eyes, and a smile that could light up half a galaxy. Cleo didn't understand what had happened to Mum, she had been only four at the time, and the Universe had been a new thing to her. There was no evil, no pain, and … no death. God, Nate wished that were the truth. Twelve Earth years old, and he had already seen worse things than most would see in their lifetimes. And he was okay with that, just so long as Cleo didn't talk about Mum. Mum; who Dad had died to save – twice. And the second time, it hadn't worked.

Far away, he heard the sound of a door slamming shut and the patter of heavy feet. A moment later, the door creaked on its hinges and someone coughed softly.

"Nathan?" a charming voice said softly, almost inaudible. "Is everything alright?"

Nate looked up. The man he was staring at was exceptionally tall, with shoulder length reddish blonde hair pulled pack in a loose ponytail. He wore a loose pair of khaki cargo pants and a light blue t-shirt. On his feet were a pair of black flip-flop sandals.

"She had a scary dream," Nathan explained, rocking his sister back and forth comfortingly.

"All right, Cleo?" the man asked, sitting down on the bed beside Cleo, placing her between the two men.

"Uh-huh," Cleo broke herself away from Nate and clung to her father. "It wasn't scary, just… it didn't make me feel good inside."

"Unsettling?" her Dad asked. Cleo nodded. "I've had dreams like that."

"About the War?" asked Cleo.

Dad nodded solemnly. "But you're still young, Sweet. You don't need to worry about things like that." 

"Why not?" asked Cleo, her child's mind struggling to understand.

"It's complicated," answered Dad.

"Is not," Cleo accused. "You just try to hide it 'cause of Mummy."

Nate stared in wonder at his little sister. She was only six years old, yet she could still astound him with wisdom beyond her years. And, often as not, she found the core of any given problem without much thought. Like right now. Nate knew that his Father blamed himself for Mum's fate, even though he couldn't have prevented it. Dad tried to hide his pain from Nathan and Cleo, but to no avail. Cleo had seen right through Dad, it was a trait she had inherited from Mum, the ability to understand Dad explicitly.

Dad remained silent, rocking Cleo softly, murmuring in her ear. After a moment, Cleo began to sing quietly.

"Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?"

Her voice trailed off, replaced by the soft rise and fall of her chest as the little girl slipped into a childhood dreamworld, safe from the dangers buffeting her on every side.

Gently, Dad slipped Cleo back onto the bed and pulled the sheets over her. Gesturing for Nate to follow, Dad left the room and headed for the Control Room.

"Dad?" Nate said, following his father.

"Yes?"

"You know we can't keep her with us, right? She's …"

"Tainted," finished Dad. "Somehow, the world isn't the same for her as it is for us, she sees things differently." Nate nodded thoughtfully. "It's like your Mum. After she saw the Vortex, she wasn't the same. It's what destroyed her in the end; that knowledge."

"Do you think it'll destroy Cleo?" asked Nate.

"No, but like I said," they entered the Control Room, "she's tainted. She can't stay here, traveling, not until she's older. Not until she can handle the Bad Wolf."

"So what'cha gonna do?" asked Nate, leaning on the console.

"I'm going to take her back to Earth," Dad flipped a few switches on the console. "She'll live with your grandmum."

"For how long?"

"Until she's older."

"How old?" demanded Nate.

"I…"

"Say it, Dad," Nate ordered. "'cause you're not leving her behind, like you did the others. She's your kid. You're not leaving her behind."

"No…" muttered Dad, "No, I'm not. I'm just scared of the golden eyes and the big Bad Wolf."

Cleo's voice drifted down the halls, her lonesome, mourning dirge filling their ears.

"Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Na-na-na-na-na-na."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This is the longest chapter so far, and in my opinion, the best. This chapter really delves into the Doctor's post-regenerative emotions as well as serving to introduce the family the Doctor has brought up around him. Here also, I believe, or hope, the first clue to the secret of the Bad Wolf is revealed. Watch for it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, nor do I own the BadWwolf. This version of the 11th Doctor is mine...

* * *

**Consumed in the Fire**

The Doctor felt his body burning up. His nearly indestructible cells were screaming as they morphed in an amazing natural process his people called regeneration. It had happened many times before, but he found that the effects, both physical and mental, grew worse. Suddenly, the change happened. In an amazing miracle of nature, his cells exploded, rewriting his body in an instant. A second later, the pain subsided and the Doctor found himself breathing the recycled air with brand new lungs.

The first thing he noticed was a sharp pain across his shoulders. His pinstripe coat was now far too small. Obviously, this new regeneration was much larger than his previous self. Sighing, the Doctor removed the coat and glanced around. He jumped when something soft brushed over his shoulders. Uncomprehending, the Doctor reached up and grabbed… hair. Straight, long, thick, ginger, hair.

'Okay,' he thought, 'I can handle this… actually… I like it.'

"I must admit," said a voice behind him. "That's the best I've seen you look in years."

The Doctor whirled, suddenly remembering everything leading up to this most recent regeneration.

"Master," he whispered, his face unreadable.

"So, Doctor," the Master said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Do you still like to talk?" The Doctor didn't answer, merely stared at his adversary. "I'll take that as a no," concluded the Master. "Good. That way you'll waste less of my time."

So you can get around to ruling the galaxy sooner," the Doctor responded. "You realize the reactor core is going to explode in a few minutes?"

"I already have my escape planned out," explained the Master.

"That's one thing I've always admired about you, if a bit grudgingly," the Doctor smiled, circling him nemesis. "You're always so prepared."

"Gentle, Doctor," the Master cringed mockingly. "You're starting to sound fearsome."

"I'm not going to let you escape this time, Master," the Doctor warned.

The Master only smiled. "Silly little Doctor," he cooed. "Did you really think blowing up the reactor core would save dear Rose's life?"

"What?" the Doctor's unreadable face suddenly fell.

A screen behind the Master suddenly flipped on, revealing Rose Tyler holding a four-year-old Cleo close to her chest. Nearby, ten-year-old Nathan was pounding on a heavy metal door. Rose was visibly sweating, and her normal brown eyes were glowing an unnatural golden color.

"You thought it was something I was doing, didn't you?" said the Master.

The Doctor was barely hearing his enemy, too focused was he on Rose's eyes. "It's the Bad Wolf," he muttered.

"Her metabolism is ballistic," explained the Master. "Her heart is pounding far faster than is safe for a human. She's going to die within a few hours."

"No she's not," said the Doctor.

"Either way, you have a choice," the Master smirked. "You can stop me," he held up and activated a transmat beacon, "or try and save her." In a flash of blue light, he vanished, leaving the Doctor alone to decide.

The Doctor wasted no time. His hand thrust into his coat pocket and wrapped around his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper, the tools that he would use to reach his wife.

He bolted through the Master's moon base, using the psychic paper to get past gaurds and the sonic screwdriver to bypass locked door. Soon he came to the brig. Quickly, he accessed the computer mainframe, identifying Rose's cell. He dashed down the hall to the cell and stabbed his sonic screwdriver into the control panel, causing the door to slide open. Nathan, brave little boy that he was, had been standing just inside the door, pounding it with swollen fists for who knew how long.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor knelt beside her, lifting Cleo in his strong, new arms. "I've got just one word for you; Run."

Rose smiled, got to her feet, and grabbed Nathan's small hand.

"You're such a trooper," the Doctor smiled, shuddering as his green eye met Rose's goddess-like golden ones.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as the Doctor took off, her following close behind. The Doctor almost halted as he heard the voice of the Bad Wolf, not the familiar London accent he had grown to love.

"I set the reactor to self-destruct," he answered, struggling to keep his mind on the problem at hand.

"That's it?" demanded Bad Wolf/Rose.

"Yeah," answered the Doctor, bursting into an old storage closet where he had parked the TARDIS.

"You're not talking at all," Rose accused. The Doctor fumbled in his pants pocket, looking for his key. Finding it, he quickly unlocked the TARDIS and stepped in.

"Now is not the time for talking," answered the Doctor. He set Cleo down and dashed to the control console and flipped some switches.

"What about Dad?" Nathan dashed to the door and grabbed the handle just as the engines engaged.

"Nathan, don't open the door!" the Doctor ordered, running down the ramp and yanking his son away from the entrance. "We're in flight now." He set the boy down and crossed the room to Rose.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"It's getting worse," Rose answered, staggering slightly. The Doctor caught her in his arms and lifted her up. "You're stronger than you were," Rose commented lightly.

"Rose, I think you're dying," the Doctor whispered so that his children couldn't hear, carrying her down the hallway, the kids not far behind. "I think the Bad Wolf is killing you." Rose nodded unhappily before falling asleep quickly in his arms.

"Who are you?" demanded Nathan, following the Doctor, placing himself between the stranger and his sister.

"Let me put your mum to bed," answered the Doctor, "then I'll do everything I can to answer your questions."

Nathan nodded, following him to Rose's room, where the Doctor laid his wife down to sleep.

"Where's Daddy?" Cleo asked, peering out from behind her brother's protecting body.

"I know this is hard to understand," the Doctor answered, gently stroking Rose's hair away from her face. "I'd hoped this wouldn't happen until you were much older, but I'm the Doctor." He paused, expecting some word of protest from his children, but was surprised when he received only blank stares. "It's called regeneration," he continued. "All Time Lords have it, and I'm guessing you will too when the time comes. Whenever I die, my body changes, my personality, my voice, even my DNA. But my heart, my soul, everything that makes the Doctor who he is, remains the same." He paused again. Both kids were unnaturally quiet for having just received such a stunning revelation. "Alright, now's the time when you start asking questions."

"Does Mummy know it's you?" asked Cleo.

"Yes," answered the Doctor. "Last time this happened, I was able to convince her it was me by repeating the very first word I ever said to her. I did the same thing in the prison cell earlier."

"Can you prove it's you?" demanded Nathan.

"Your middle name's Caleb," said the Doctor, "Cleo's full name is Cleopatra and she has a strange affinity with singing 'Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?' Rose cannot make your favorite food, which just happens to be mashed potatoes and I used to like singing in the shower. Whether or not I still do remains to be seen."

There was a short paused before Nathan shouted the last thing the Doctor thought he'd hear at a time like this. "Cool!"

"Cool?" the Doctor repeated.

"Yeah! My dad can change his face!" Nathan seemed almost giddy at the thought. "How many other kids can say that?"

"What about Mummy?" Cleo's sad voice filled the Doctor's ears, almost causing him to cry.

"I don't know," he said. How could he tell his children that he was almost certain their mother would be dead before midnight?

"Dad?" Nathan inched closer to the bedside.

"Yes?" the Doctor stooped and lifted Cleo up beside her mother.

"Is she… you know…" he left the word hanging, glancing over at his sister, afraid for her sake to say the unsaid.

"Yes," answered the Doctor, unable to hide the truth from him. "I can't do anything for her, Nathan, and she can't do what I just did. She's just a human."

"A fragile little human," said a creaking voice from the bed. The Doctor glanced down to find his wife awake.

Cleo was glancing around, slightly confused. "Mummy," she said at last, "why is everyone so sad?"

"Cause I'm going on a little trip, baby," answered Rose. "And I don't think I'll see any of you for quite some time."

"Can I go with you, Mummy?" demanded Cleo excitedly.

"No, baby," Rose said. "This is a special trip, just for me.

Nathan's eyes watered up, as did the Doctor's. Cleo began to understand and moved closer to Nathan. "Mum," Nathan said, tears beginning to pour over onto his cheeks. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, Mummy," added Cleo.

Rose struggled into a sitting position, with a little help from the Doctor. "I love you both so much," she said, smiling. "And I know you'll both grow up to be just like your Dad. I'll think about you always." She leaned forward and kissed them both on the forehead before sinking down into her pillows.

"Kids," the Doctor stood, ushering his children from the room. "Can I have some time alone with your mother?" Both children nodded, seeming to understand that they were nearing the end.

The Doctor closed and locked the door behind them before returning to Rose's bedside. For the first time in memory, he cried, openly for someone else to see. "Rose," he sobbed, "I knew when I married you that this day would come. I didn't care then. I still don't care. I'd do it all again. Do you understand?" The tears poured down his cheeks. "I'd relive this moment a hundred times just for those twelve years I had you for."

"I know, Doctor," Rose said, smiling. "And you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Oh, Rose," he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

Rose leaned upwards, deepening his kiss. Breaking it, she whispered; "I love you too, Doctor." She laid back, sliding her hand into his. "Give mum my love."

"I will," he answered, tears continuing to fall

"And tell Mickey to stay out of trouble," he nodded, no longer having the voice to continue.

They fell into silence, both waiting for the end they knew was coming on fast. The Doctor could hear Cleo sobbing through the door, and Nathan muttering something repeatedly under his breath. After nearly an hour, Rose's breath became ragged, and her eyes once more began to glow.

"Goodbye, Doctor," she moaned. Soon after that, her lungs emptied, her heartbeat ceased, and her body went limp.

The Doctor remained there for some time, until Rose's hand was cold in his, and he could no longer stay in the room and remain sane. He stood, dried his tears, and unlocked the door. Out in the hallway, Cleo and Nathan sat in silence, heads bowed, eyes downcast. Upon hearing the creak of the door, Nathan's head snapped up, brown eyes met green and they understood.

"She's gone," the Doctor said. Without another word, he bent and lifted Cleo up in his arms. He strode off down the hall to the control room. He set the controls for Earth, the Tyler estate, a few months after he had last seen his wife's home. This was going to be almost as hard as witnessing his Rose die.

* * *

The Doctor knocked on the door quietly. He had not spoken a word since he had informed his children of their mother's passing. A mouth that had once had trouble closing up long enough for his brain to think was now having trouble engaging. His brain seemed to be doing too much thinking now.

Shortly after the second knock, a tall balding man answered the door. Pete Tyler surveyed the unhappy trio; a strange red-haired man wearing clothes that were much too small for him, a young boy clinging to his pant leg, and a small girl wrapped around the man, as if holding on for dear life.

"Who are you?" Pete demanded. "And what're doing with my grandchildren?"

The man sighed, as if he could tell that this was going to be a long day. "I'm the Doctor," he said.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Pete glared at the man before reaching out with his arms. "Cleo baby, com'ere." Cleo quickly obliged and crawled from her father's arms into her grandfather's.

"I'll prove it," the Doctor said. "Twelve years ago, I found a way into your universe and rescued Rose. You and Jackie didn't want to break up the family you had going, so you came along, so did Mickey. Happy?"

Pete nearly dropped Cleo due to shock, but caught her just in time. "Jackie said you could do that, I guess I just never really believed her. Where's Rose?"

"Can I come in, now?" asked the Doctor, the sadness returning to his face. "It's kinda cold out here."

"Sorry," Pete backed away from the door, allowing the Doctor and Nathan entrance.

"Are Mickey, Jackie, and Daniel home?" the Doctor glanced around the massive entrance room.

"Yeah, they're in the sitting room," said Pete leading the way.

The Doctor found it wasn't nearly as difficult proving himself to Mickey and Jackie as it had been to convince Nathan and Pete. But with that over with, that left only one thing on the table. First, though, he had to get rid of the kids.

"Daniel," he said, glad that he had planned ahead, "why don't you go show Nathan and Cleo your new birthday presents?" The Doctor had purposely skipped over Daniel's birthday so he could use it as an excuse to get the children out of the mess. Luckily, thirteen-year-old Daniel was more than happy to oblige.

After the children left, the remaining adults rounded on the Doctor. "What's wrong?" Mickey demanded. "Where's Rose?

"Rose is dead," the Doctor said, a lump rising in his throat. "She… she was consumed by the heart of the TARDIS. I didn't know what to do." His voice broke and tears returned once more to his eyes. "I just sat there, unable to do anything, I watched it happen."

Everyone just sat in shock, unable to move. Jackie was the first, though. She left her place between Pete and Mickey, and crossed to the couch where the Doctor was sitting. Softly, she placed a hand on his back and began rubbing in circles, calming him as a mother would calm her child.

"It's alright," she whispered comfortingly.

"No it's not," he sobbed.

"You can't save everyone," Mickey said.

"But if I can't even save my wife, who can I save?" he demanded, sobs racking his body.

"Your children, for starters," Jackie answered, continuing her soothing rubs down his back. "You sent them away, so they wouldn't have to go through this emotional rollercoaster again."

"Jackie…" the Doctor began, shrugging off her comfort.

"Doctor," Jackie interrupted. "Let's say you hadn't come back for Rose, would this still have happened?"

"Yes," answered the Doctor.

"There you go," Pete said, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks as well. "This wasn't your fault."

"But if I'd just left her in London, where she belonged…"

"Rose would've known nothing but the life she'd always had," Mickey finished. "You showed her the stars, Doctor."

"And the stars consumed her," the Doctor moaned.

* * *

"Rose Tyler," intoned the stalwart voice. "Beloved wife, cherished daughter, and devoted mother." The Doctor stood at the foot of the casket, flanked on either side by Pete and Jackie. Directly across from him was the ancient preacher, conducting the ceremony in a sad rhythmic voice. "She was an adventurer, a woman absolutely in love with life. No one understood what it meant to live more than her. And now, even in death, she is living. In each person here, living life through them."

The preacher stepped back, allowing the mourners to come forward. The Doctor stepped forward first and laid his bundle of flowers on the casket.

"When I announced my intention to marry Rose," he said, tears seeping out of his eyes. "Everyone told me I was mad. Many were sure that I would outlive her, and with good reason. I didn't care back then, and today, I'm glad I had what little time I could with her. My only regret is, I didn't tell her sooner." His sobs grew more ragged and his shoulders heaved with the effort of maintaining his composure. "I'm sorry, I can't say anything more." Sobbing, he stepped back, listening as Pete talked about his daughter, then Jackie, then Mickey.

"I must admit," a soft male voice began. The face was hidden through the blur of the Doctor's tears. "When I first met Rose, I was smitten. One thing was clear to me, though. She loved the Doctor, and the Doctor loved her. Rose breathed life into my soul, she resurrected my heart, I felt more alive after meeting her than I had in years. That is a gift I will always cherish. Rose was brave, she almost never played favorites, even when she really wanted to. She always looked on the bright side, she was constantly smiling. And one thing I'll never forget about her, is that she never, ever, lost faith in the Doctor." At this, the Doctor's tears faded away enough for his to make out the faint outline of the speaker, someone he hadn't seen in over six years.

"Thank you, Jack," he whispered, happy at last to see a man who he knew would never let him or his family down.

The mourners all stood in a circle around the coffin, heads hung in silent lamentation. The children hung close to their parents, many of them not fully understanding the weight of what was going on around them.

Slowly, Cleo reached up to her father, who automatically lifted her up, allowing her to rest her small head on his shoulder, staining his light blue T-shirt with tears. Then, quietly at first, but growing louder each second, she began to sing.

"Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Na-na-na-na-na-na."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Once more, we get a taste of the Eleventh Doctor's own personal Bad Wolf in this chapter, as well as a further hint at the secret if the Bad Wolf Complex. I really enjoyed writing the interaction between the two main characters in this chapter. The banter and attitudes are partially based of of Peyton Halliwell's Tenth/Twelfth Doctor interaction in their story, "The Key to Time." If you've read that story, you may even recognize a few lines from there. Sorry, Peyton Halliwell, I intend no disrespect to your awesome scene. This chapter takes place several years after the previous two, most certainly after Cleo has been dropped off on Earth.

**AAN:** In case you haven't noticed, I'll be doing a chapter introduction from here on out, just for fun.

**The Bad Wolf Paradox - Part 1**

Rose just couldn't help it, she wouldn't ever understand the Doctor. Here he was, walking through a beautiful, green, peaceful Central Park in spring, 2023, and he wasn't even remotely enjoying it. Rose figured that unless something was getting blown to smithereens, the Doctor would never be happy. They had come to New York on the trail of an unusual electronic signal, which the Doctor explained shouldn't exist on Earth for another four hundred years. They hadn't had much success. To put it bluntly, they hadn't found anything remotely interesting, except for six hotdog stands, four car accidents, and one rather good view of the New World Trade Center. And the Doctor was once more in one of his moods.

"Why don't you just do a scan for alien tech?" Rose asked, linking her arm through his.

"I have," he snapped in return. "The signal's coming from underground."

"Doctor," Rose sighed, exasperated. "This is New York. Isn't this place supposed to have the largest underground system in the world?"

"Not anymore," he answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "New York stopped using their underground two years ago."

"But the tunnels are still there," Rose said. "Perfect place to hide some alien tech."

The Doctor's face lit up. "Fantastic!" he exclaimed, grabbing Rose's hand and dashing down the sidewalk. "Rose Tyler, you're brilliant."

"I'm surprised you didn't figure that out all on your own," Rose muttered, following the Doctor. He arrived at a crosswalk and waited for the light to change before crossing the street.

"Well, in about three years, most of those tunnels will be converted into other things," the Doctor explained. "There'll be a whole subcity in the Underground before long. Housing, shops, the whole shebang." He hurried to a subway access stairway and used his sonic screwdriver to force open the grating. "One tends to get a little confused around this era, so much happening all at once." He pulled up on the grating and descended down the stairs, shining his screwdriver around like a torch.

"It's dark down here," commented Rose.

"Dark… and dangerous…"

--

**Several hours later…**

Rose stopped in her tracks, holding her torch out so she could better see in the darkness. The noise was growing louder, and it seemed to be coming this way. At first, she thought it was the Doctor, but whatever it was was much smaller than her Time Lord friend. Not to mention, it sounded decidedly robotic.

Suddenly, there was a crash behind her. Rose whirled and pointed her torch in that direction, the light landing on an old metal door, upon which was spray-painted the words "Bad Wolf" in bright blue lettering. Rose approached the door, fully aware of the robotic humming growing steadily closer behind her. When Rose was a few feet from the door, it suddenly slammed open to reveal a boy, clad in a pair of loose blue jeans and a camo T-shirt. He had brown hair that was so dark, it was nearly black, and a wide grin that reminded Rose immediately of the Doctor.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, a roguish London accent highlighting his voice.

"I…" Rose was cut off as a small orb-like robot hovered into view behind her, shooting a deadly bolt of electricity in their direction. The boy pushed her aside and aimed a small device at the robot, hitting it with some sort of orange light, causing it to blow up.

"What's that?" Rose asked, confused.

"Sonic screwdriver," the kid answered, pocketing the device. Just then four more robot orbs flew around the corner. The kid grinned like a maniac before grabbing Rose's hand.

"Run!" he said, taking off down the corridor, Rose in tow.

--

The Doctor leapt aside as six more robot orbs flew past him, spinning wildly in an attempt to kill him with their wing-blades. Frowning, he ducked as two of the orbs turned and came at his head. Then without warning, one of them exploded, sending shards of metal flying all over the place. The Doctor whirled to see a man standing up on the subway platform, holding out a sonic screwdriver toward the robots threateningly. He wore a pair of dark brown cargo pants and a light blue button-up shirt. The man had long ginger hair pulled back in a handsome ponytail.

"Are you just gonna stand there gawking?" he asked, using his sonic screwdriver to blow up another robot. "Or are you gonna come here?"

The Doctor shook his head and pulled himself up onto the platform beside the man, who blew up one more robot before turning on his heels and leading the Doctor through a nearby door.

"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked.

"I dunno," the man answered, locking the door with his sonic screwdriver. "I'm just making it up as I go." As soon as the door was locked, the man headed off down the hall, followed by the Doctor

"Do you have any idea what those things are?" the Doctor asked.

"Whatever they are, they're a paradox," the man answered. "They're from a future that no longer exists. Which means they were probably either in the Void, or stuck in the space-time vortex during the Time War," the stranger paused for a split second, as if thinking. "Geez, I'm talking a lot."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked, halting in his tracks.

The stranger continued to walk down the hallway, leaving the Doctor behind. "_Now_ he finally asks the question. Took him long enough." He halted and turned, arching his brows at the Doctor. "Are you just gonna stand there?" The Doctor hurried to catch up. "I'm you," the man continued. "Number Eleven."

"What happened to Ten?" the Doctor asked.

"Too busy tracking down the Master," Eleven answered.

"The Master?"

"Long story…" the Eleventh Doctor said. "Not to mention, you and the talker probably wouldn't get on too well."

"Oh."

They continued marching down the corridor, rounding the corner and almost crashing into the TARDIS.

"Hey," said Nine, "It moved."

"No it didn't, you dimwit," Eleven snapped, taking his key from his pocket. "This is mine."

"Oh."

The Eleventh Doctor opened the door and allowed his younger self to enter first before following. Dashing up the ramp to the controls, both Doctors operated the levers and buttons until the Ninth Doctor laid his hand on a small lever covered in duct tape.

"No!" exclaimed Eleven. "I changed that after… well you'll find out, I guess. That's a sonic detonation holdout mechanism."

"Ah," Nine removed his hand from the lever. "Better not then."

"Nope," responded Eleven, flicking a few more switches. The engines engaged and they vanished from the timeline, hovering just outside of time and space, on the edge of infinity.

"What's the plan?" Nine asked.

"Tell me, Nine," the Eleventh Doctor leaned against the control console, crossing his arms. "What do you remember about Teshian Energy?"

The Ninth Doctor paused. Soon a smile spread across his face. "Fantastic plan…"

--

Rose watched as her strange companion pulled two things from his pocket. One was his sonic screwdriver and the other was… well, she wasn't quite sure what that was, but it looked pretty high-tech.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked.

"I dunno," answered the boy, "I'm jus' doing what Dad told me to do." He pulled a bunch of wires from his boxy technology-thing.

"So you don't know the plan?" Rose asked.

"Other than it has something to do with Teshian energy, nope!"

"Well, that's just great," Rose sighed.

"Hold this," the boy handed Rose the end of a wire while he took the strange box and attached it a big generator-like thing that sat on the ground in front of him. He pointed the red sonic screwdriver at the generator and opened a panel in the side.

"So," he stuck his head in through the opening. "How long have you known D… the Doctor?"

"'Bout a week," answered Rose. "How'd you know I was with the Doctor?"

"Lucky guess." The boy pulled his head out and surveyed his work with a critical eye. "Something's not quite right." He reached up and smacked the top of the generator with his fist. The light glowing in the machine's belly changed from a healthy green to a rather sickly yellow. The boy took the wire Rose had been holding and stuffed it into the opening in the generator's hull.

"There we go!" he replaced the cover on the generator and stood up. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"Wait for what?" Rose's question was punctuated by the unmistakable groan of the TARDIS engines.

"For the Calvary!" exclaimed the boy. He dashed to where the TARDIS was materializing and waited for it to become solid.

--

"Don't look at me like that!" Nine exclaimed, holding his sonic screwdriver in one hand and Eleven's broken one in the other.

"Argh!" Eleven almost threw the paperweight he was holding at his predecessor. "First Jack, then Martha, then that stupid ape-y thing, then Cleo tries to make the universe's largest stack of pancakes…. How many bloody screwdrivers does a bloke have to go through before he finally gets one he can keep?"

"Sorry?" Nine tried, vainly trying to make his future happy.

"What would I be if I killed you?" Eleven gritted his teeth. "Suicidal or homicidal?"

Suddenly, the TARDIS started beeping at them, ending the argument. Eleven hurried to the monitor and read the information he was given.

"That's my boy!" he exclaimed, hurriedly working the controls of his TARDIS.

"What about Rose?" Nine asked, crawling out from his position beneath the grating.

"I'm getting two life signs down there," Eleven answered. "One is most definitely human."

A second later the TARDIS materialized. Nine rushed down the ramp to the door and opened it wide. Outside the TARDIS stood a young boy, thirteen or fourteen by the look of it, next to him was Rose Tyler, a very confused look stuck on her face.

"Come on!" the Doctor exclaimed, gesturing for them to hurry inside. The boy rushed past him and up to the control console, helping the Eleventh Doctor work the controls furiously. Rose was only a split second behind him.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"I've been asking my companion that very question for some time, Rose," Nine answered, hurrying up to the console as the engines engaged.

"I told you," answered Eleven. "It's a paradox."

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks," said Nine.

"Not that paradox!" exclaimed Eleven, ponytail flying as he turned to face the man behind him. "Two universes are colliding. Pretty soon, there'll be nothing in either one. No Jackie, no Pete, no Mickey, no Sarah Jane, nothing. Only upside to the whole thing will be no more Cybermen either."

"If only," muttered the boy.

"But how?" Rose said, having only caught the fact that two universes were about to hit with a big bang.

"Those robot things, they belong to the Faction Paradox," answered Eleven, glancing only marginally at his soon-to-be/once-was wife.

"They were destroyed in the War," Nine said.

"Yeah, that's the Paradox," said Eleven. "They're from a future that was destroyed in the Time War, thus they cannot exist, otherwise they'd rip the universes apart."

"But, Dad?" the boy spoke up suddenly. "Why Granddad's world? Why that universe over any other?"

"It's close," shrugged Eleven. "That, and there's the fact that the Bad Wolf exists in both worlds." He glanced meaningfully at Rose. "It's a connecting point."

--

Silence hated one thing more than all else; silence. Ironic in a way, that a man named Silence would hate silence. He liked noise, people talking, cars running nearby, or a few fistfights in back alleys. The noise reassured him, made it feel like the universe was still running.

That was why this strange quiet unsettled Silence, it felt like the world was coming to a halt. And a dead world was no world at all.

Silence knew what was causing the pause in universal life; it was the Bad Wolf Paradox. Something that had captivated the whole of space and time in its endless web. No one knew where it had come from, it was just there. The Paradox couldn't be undone, battled, or defeated, it was merely meant to be lived with. Silence just shuddered, pulling his black trench coat closer around his lean frame. The Faction was hurrying forward with its plans, and Silence had to stop them…


	5. Chapter 5

Boy oh boy!!! The power of reviews!!!! i got one review today after months(or years?) of nothing... It made me decide to get my rear in gear and finish this chapter. Sorry it took so long.

now of course, faithful fans now know the identity of the next incarnation of our beloved Doctor. I have opted to retain my version's physical appearance and core nature, and thus keep it my own unique 11th Doctor. I hope you all enjoy this next edition of The Bad Wolf Complex and look forward to the conclusion of this three-part chapter. As mentioned above, reviews have a way of motivating me... so review and tell me what you think, what you would like to see, and what I can do to make this a better story(other than updating more often.. I already know that). Constructive criticism is always welcome, 'cause that's the only way we can get better. Next chapter will be up... eventually...(more reviews = the sooner "eventually" comes)

**The Bad Wolf Paradox – Part 2**

The Doctor gazed after the retreating back of his older self, the stronger man having decided to carry Rose to her room after the human had fallen asleep listening to the three aliens blabber on and on. Sometimes he managed to feel sorry for that girl.

"So," he wandered over to his remaining companion, "…Dad?"

"Yeah," said the boy, quickly hiding a photo he had been looking at. "Y'know… term of endearment, don' know what else to call 'im."

"Naw…" the Doctor answered, frowning. "That wasn't any casual 'dad', like you'd say to a father figure, that was 'the man who raised me' 'dad'."

"Okay," the boy grinned, facing the Doctor casually, "so, you're smarter than you look."

"What, hasn't your dad knocked any manners into you?" the Doctor asked.

"No," answered the boy.

"Good," said the Doctor, grinning. "I'd hate to raise a nice little goody-two-shoes."

"Dad finds my lack of manners annoying, actually," the boy answered. "The new Doctor has a different idea of respect than the one who raised me."

"So he regenerated after you were born?"

"About five years ago, yeah," answered the kid. Just then, the topic of conversation entered the room, a new, green-lighted, sonic screwdriver in hand.

"How quickly can you make those?" Nine demanded. "It took me hours to build mine."

"I have all the parts lying about," answered Eleven, "I just have to assemble them."

"No fair," Nine muttered as Eleven opened the door. They stepped out onto a quite New York street. Nothing was moving. No birds chirped in the trees. The wind was dead. It was as if the Earth had ceased turning.

"What happened to New York's infamous night life?" Nathan said aloud, shattering the silence into a million pieces. His voice echoed off every nook and cranny, flying back at them from a thousand different directions.

"Dunno," Eleven said, turning in a quick circle. "It's like everything's been consumed by…"

"… by the Darkness," concluded a voice behind them. They all turned as one, startled. Behind them stood a large man in a shimmering silver trenchcoat that dimly reflected the few lights. He was big, built like an American football player, with sleek white hair flattened against his head.

"Who're you?" Eleven asked, arching a brow.

"Chaos," answered the man, smirking. "And you are the Doctor, his brat, Nathan, and the Old One."

"The Old One?" Nine asked, arching his brow in a mirror of Eleven.

"By the way," Eleven said, smirking, "the title 'Chaos' is taken… by me."

Chaos laughed. "No, Doctor, your actions cannot be claimed by the Darkness, only by the Light. Because through you, life survives."

"What happened here?" Nine asked, gesturing around the abandoned street.

"This place was consumed in the Darkness, and soon the rest of the Universe will follow it," Chaos answered. "All because of one old man's desperate need to survive." He laughed. "Amazing, that a race so pitiful proves to be such a powerfully destructive tool in the hand of the right beings."

"You're controlling the Faction Paradox," Eleven said calmly.

"Not controlling, Doctor, orchestrating."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind them, they all turned to face a beautiful girl wearing a loose jumper, and a pair of jeans. In one hand she carried a thick quarter-staff.

"You!" Chaos screeched.

"Behind me, Ancient One," the girl said, indicating that she was speaking to the Eleventh Doctor and his companions.

"What are you doing here, Abomination?" Chaos demanded as the travelers did as they were told, somewhat aware of their painful position between two titans.

"You are the abomination, Chaos," the girl answered. "Like a black hole, you are, consuming everything you touch. You take without giving… like your father before you."

Chaos smirked. He held his hand before his body, palm upward, staring straight at the girl. "You will soon die, Abomination. Whether by my hand or another." A glowing ball of green light appeared in Chaos' hand. He made a throwing motion with his hand, causing the strange energy to fly towards them at an alarming speed.

The girl ran at the light, using her strange quarter-staff to extinguish the flame. "You're pathetic, Chaos. Especially if you think a little ball of spatial energy will harm me."

"You understand my powers far better than my Father ever did. Why is that, Abomination?" Chaos asked casually, throwing another ball of energy at her.

"I see everything, Chaos. All of time and space, including you, everything you are. I don't need to understand your powers. I understand you." She once again used her quarter-staff to defend herself. She backed away, pushing those she was defending back with her.

"Where are you going, Abomination?" Chaos jeered, tossing another ball of light in their direction. "Are you scared?"

"I must speak with your brother, Chaos," she answered deflecting the energy with an orb of her own. "And it would not do well to have the Ancient One harmed." With that, she sent a blinding flash of golden light from the end of her staff, engulfing Chaos in an overwhelming fire.

When the flame cleared, Chaos appeared physically exhausted; with his hand on his knees, his head bowed and his face contorted as he struggled to breathe.

"I'll see you again, Wolf," he spat, standing tall and clapping his hands together loudly. In a wink, he was gone, replaced by a wisp of green smoke.

"What was that?" the Ninth Doctor demanded, staring at the now empty space.

"His name sums him up, Ancient One," the girl demanded. "He is Chaos." She turned, for the first time, truly face them. The Doctors could see at once that she was considerably older than she appeared, perhaps centuries standing between her real age and her apparent age of twelve.

"But… who was he?" Eleven asked, still confused.

The girl brushed past them, shaking her head. "He is Chaos."

She turned and struck her staff into the ground, causing the earth to shake. "Grab hold of the staff." They each did as instructed, grabbing the staff in one fist each. She stamped on the ground with one foot, there was a flash of light, and the scenery changed.

They were standing on the summit of the Empire State building, overlooking the dead city. Not far away, there was a slender man, wearing a black trench coat, leaning over the railing and looking out over the city. Physically, he was the polar opposite of Chaos. Chaos' straight blonde hair was replace with a messy brown mop, his bright yellow, catlike eyes replaced with shining black orbs.

When they appeared on the roof, the slender man appeared quite startled. He jumped away, giving them a wide girth.

"Empress," he said, bowing at the waist to the girl. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Wherever the Paradox is, Empress is sure to follow."

"Silence, I cannot stay. The Paradox will grow weaker if I do," said Empress. "The Ancient One will overcome this evil himself. Help him, protect him from the Paradox… and your brother."

"Chaos is here?" Silence asked, startled. "But why? The Paradox is too strong for him."

"He is attempting to use the Paradox to his advantage," Empress explained. "By creating a dark paradox of his own. The two powers would overcome each other and destroy the universe, taking a second universe with it. Two birds with one stone, as it were."

"This is why I like evil dictators more," Eleven sighed, "they're only interested in conquering the universe… evil superpowers can't be bargained with… all they like is destruction."

"That is why Chaos must be stopped," Empress said. "We cannot exist with him… and cannot exist without him."

"You're Infinites," Nine said with realization. "Each one must be opposed by a complete inverse. Silence is Chaos' brother, his exact opposite. Everything that Chaos stands for, Silence opposes. Like the Black and White Guardians."

"The perfect circle," Empress smiled.

"Who completes you?" Eleven asked. "There's the Guardians, Silence and Chaos. What about you?"

"I require no one," answered Empress. "I complete myself." With that she stomped her foot on the ground and vanished.

"What?" Nathan stepped forward, as if to stop her. "Why'd she go? She's obviously more powerful than Chaos, we could've used her help."

"This is too fragile a moment in time," Silence answered. "If she'd stayed, she could've destroyed the Paradox."

"What Paradox?" Eleven asked. "I mean, other than the obvious one," he indicated his other self, "and the one that's destroying the city."

"The Bad Wolf Paradox," answered Silence. Eleven leapt to his feet, astounded.

"I thought that was just a legend!" he exclaimed.

"Doctor," Silence sighed, "I've simply put a name to a force you've already encountered many times." He leaned across the railing, examining the city below. "Where are you little brother?"

"How do we defeat him?" Nathan asked, mirroring Silence's position.

"He knows he'll be defeated," Silence answered. "He knew as soon as he saw the Doctor."

"Why?" asked Nine.

"Because, Old One," Silence smirked, "you have always defeated Chaos. It is his fate to never best you, just as it is your fate to suffer at his hands." Silence turned his ebony gaze upon the Ninth Docor. "You have known him your whole life, sir." His eyes shifted to Eleven. "And you will never escape him."

High above the quiet of the city streets, a child sat with her legs swinging over the edge of a building. Her blonde hair was matched by luminous golden eyes that shone like a pair of suns over the skyline. Tears steamed down her face as she stared out across the city and sang softly.

"Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

The Big Bad Wolf?

Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Na-na-na-na-na-na."

She dropped her head to look down at the sidewalk hundreds of feet directly below her, where three figures hurried through the shadows of empty New York City.

"Hi, daddy," the girl whispered. "I missed you…"


End file.
